


LotS Haiku

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: Poetry of D'Hara and the Midlands [5]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haiku about Legend of the Seeker</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kahlan

White silk and dark hair  
Swishes, swirls; her blades flash, eyes  
Darken. Confession.


	2. Sword of Truth

The Sword of Truth is  
A weapon of great power  
To be used wisely


End file.
